Brothers Until The End
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt and Chris were close, but when Wyatt gets a girlfriend things began to change. Chris feels left out and becomes suspicious, but can he go through with his plan. Can he truly get rid of the girlfriend and all the pain he feels? Please read and review


Summary: Wyatt and Chris were close, but when Wyatt gets a girlfriend things began to change. Chris feels left out and becomes suspicious, but can he go through with his plan. Can he truly get rid of the girlfriend and all the pain he feels?

Wyatt is 17 and Chris is 15.

Please read and review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris's POV

I see them standing there. Wyatt and his girlfriend. He's been going out with her for a few months now. He's had girlfriends before, but usually just for a week and I never hear of them again. Its never mattered. He'll see them a few times and that'll be it. We stay best of friends and go out clubbing or whatever we feel like. Even when he has a girlfriend he still spends most of his time with me and often our friends.

Not this time though.

This time he has spent most of his spare time with her. Amy, her name is. I hear it often enough so I'm not likely to forget it. Everything is about her and he continually talks about her when he isn't with her. I can't stand her. Sure she acts nice enough, but I'm suspicious. She may be a demon – just like anyone else could be. We can't be too careful. As brothers we should stick together.

It started off the same as with any girl. He saw her a couple of times and then we went to see a movie or play basketball. The next week I was surprised when he mentioned her again. He spent a few hours with her before coming back home and asking me to go and fight demons with him, which I agreed to of course. It was our favourite past time. However, he kept seeing her and each time he spent longer with her. Meanwhile he left me alone. I spend time in my room, sitting in the darkness with just the light from a small torch to allow me to see what I am reading. I've spent all my time looking at spell and potions books, just learning all I can about them and every so often making a simple potion or testing what works well together. Any plans we did have he cancelled.

He used to tell me everything that was happening in his life, but now it was all about how he liked Amy, she liked him and they were meeting again the next day to do whatever. Not a word of how my day was or what I had planned. I thought it didn't matter to start with - that he'd dump her any day now just like the others. When weeks became months and he was drifting away from me I realised this wasn't the same.

She was taking him away and he hardly even knew her. I tried arranging plans with Wyatt, you know, like the good old times, but he shrugged me off and went to her. He hadn't even been fighting demons and any that came after us were left down to me and my Mum or Aunts if they were around. He wouldn't have known if we'd been injured or even killed. Maybe he didn't care. He had her after all.

Maybe I'm taking it all wrong, but Wyatt isn't the same and I can't help but wonder if she is evil and turning him. Turning him not just from his family, but his belief in good magic. I tried talking to him and asking if he was sure, but he just got angry and orbed out. No doubt he went to see her.

So now I stand here, just watching them as they walk along, holding hands and laughing. I shove my hands in to my pockets, my hand wrapping around the potion bottle. They'd been to see a film and were now walking along the street. I followed some way behind, keeping to the shadows. I felt almost like a demon myself, but I had my reason for following them. I'm nothing like the demons. I wish I could say the same about Wyatt…maybe he isn't evil. Not yet. But he is acting different and, in our family, that is never good.

They walk in to a nearby park and I watch from a bench as they sit on the swings together, just talking and laughing. It seems normal enough, but I know different. I see Wyatt stands up and wrap his arms around her. They kiss and I know it's now or never.

I walk over to them and they don't even notice. The park is empty, but I still double checked no one was watching, not that it would matter anyway. No one is ever at the park this late at night. It's just gone midnight, which is surprising. I hadn't realised how long I'd been sitting on the bench thinking about it. 30 minutes have gone by. 30 minutes to finally decide, but now I know I have to go through with this. There is no other way.

I walk up closer and grip the potion in my pocket. I whisper a sorry as I throw the potion towards my brother and his girlfriend. It explodes and I find myself being thrown backwards. I don't even hear them crying out in pain. All I hear is the bang from the potion and a ringing in my ears before it all goes silent. I feel the wind whistling around me and I shiver slightly as I lay in pain. Then I close my eyes and it was all over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt's POV

I thought Amy would be just like all my other girlfriends and I'd see her a few times and that would be it. However, we've been together ages and it's going great. We get together all the time now. I feel sorry for leaving Chris out sometimes as I'm spending so much time with Amy. Chris has been acting different lately though and I guessed it was best to just leave him rather than see if he wanted to go out anywhere.

I was surprised and angry when he questioned if Amy was a demon. She doesn't even know about magic! I orbed out and maybe I shouldn't have, but I knew Chris would keep going on. He doesn't trust anyone and believes we should stick together. I agree, but right now I'd rather not spend time with him if he is going to keep telling me he thinks Amy might be evil. I know she isn't. I guessed he was probably jealous that I was with Amy and he didn't have anyone.

I decided to meet Amy again and we went out to see a movie and then to the park where we went on the swings. While there I got a strange feeling someone was watching us, but I couldn't see anyone. It was dark by now and few people come to the park this late. I mentioned it to Amy but she just laughed.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. I thought I heard a movement, but kept kissing her. Next thing I know a bottle has smashed on the floor beside us. I look up to see the shadow of a figure and I was sure it was Chris. I couldn't understand. I didn't get chance to understand as there was a massive explosion. I felt Amy being forced away from me and I saw as she hit the ground nearby, already dead.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up, although the pain was almost too much. I saw a figure lying nearby and wondered if it were the person who threw the bottle. I noticed them move and crawled closer. It was then that I knew it was Chris lying there. I couldn't understand. My own brother had tried to kill me.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether I was angry or sad or just in too much pain to care right now. I crawled slowly over to my girlfriend and lay beside her, my hand on hers and let go of all the pain.


End file.
